Леонов Папит-мастер
Леонов Папит-мастер (レオーノフマスター, Reōnofu Papete masutā) ― В манге четвертый из Ганг-Хоу-Ганс кто нападает на Вэша Урагана, кукловод который умеет пользоваться куклами на огромном расстоянии. Личность Внешность Сюжет Прошлое Не так много известно о прошлом Леонов, за исключением того, что его настоящее имя не Леонов папит мастер, а Эмилио игрок, у которого в детстве видимо другом был Вэш Ураган. Он всегда носил с собой деревянную куклу и он был влюблен в девушку по имени Изабель. После смерти своей возлюбленной, он, видимо создал себе искусственное тело, дабы стереть все свои чувства и починить его сломанный дух. Аниме Осечка Манга Арка: Пятая Луна Леонов был среди членов Ганг-Хоу-Ганс, которые встретились с Легато, когда Найвс был исцелен и когда Вэш продырявил пяту луну. Арка: Танцы Револьвер Two years later, Leonof was in a city that was being ravished by two families who were trying to get a plant near the city. Unfortunately, the townspeople were caught in the crossfire of the conflict and Vash decided to help sort this out, while Wolfwood decided to take a break. In the mean time, one of Leonof's puppets dressed as a man led a group of people to hijack a sandsteamer by ramming into it with an armed truck and taking several hostages. This proved to be a ruse to draw Vash out of hiding. Арка: Грех After completing his mission, the puppet was disassembled and returned to his suitcase before anyone became wise to its deception. Another of Leonof's puppets meanwhile reported to Legato on Vash's resurfacing. Арка Возвращение синего ветра смерти Леонов вновь использует одну из его кукол, на этот раз муху, чтобы шпионить за Вэшем и его друзьями. После шпионажа он и другие члены Ганг-Хоу-Ганс присутствуют на заседании где они обсуждают их новую цель: заставить Вэша Урагана страдать и уничтожить все человеческое, что в нем есть. Арка: Дом, Милый Дом Following Vash's friends, Leonof was able to make his way to their home, a lost SEEDS ship that was still functioning, where he soon began massacring the people there with his puppets, after which he laid in wait for Vash. Arriving sometime later with Wolfwood, Vash was greeted by a family of old friends of his and was overjoyed to see them again. Vash was soon devastated however when Leonof revealed the people to be nothing but his puppets when he pulled them apart, having already killed those very people and used them to make the puppets. With that, Leonof welcomed Vash and Wolfwood to his puppet show. Арка: Тьма Disgusted with Leonof's methods, Wolfwood wasted no time as Leonof introduced himself and opened fire on him, only to find that Leonof had managed to shield himself with one of his puppets. Leonof then attacked Wolfwood with a giant doll made up of the body parts of dozens of his puppets, but it was quickly destroyed by Vash. Gray the Ninelives then stepped in and tried to kill Wolfwood, dragging him down into the a lower level of the ship as he crashed through the floor, leaving Vash to face off against Leonoff on his own. Арка: Бешеные Псы Vash soon had to deal with another one of Leonof's giant dolls, this one made of all the human puppet parts left in the area, but Vash managed to destroy it before it could even touch him. Even Leonof admired Vash for his perfection, and openly stated how he wanted to make Vash into one of his puppets. Арка: Не Скрыться Going into hiding, Leonof began playing more and more of his mind games on Vash, forcing him to search for him throughout the ship, all while attacking him with puppets modeled after his old friends. Leonof even staged an attack on a group of people, only to reveal that they were merely puppets after Vash saved them and they tried to shoot him in the back. Luckily, Vash managed to evade and shoot each of the puppets, only to realize that he'd accidentally injured an innocent girl that Leonof had hidden among his crowd of puppets. Grabbing the girl, Vash told Leanof that his time was up, except he called him Emilio the Player instead of Leonof. Арка: Эмилио игрок Leonof was confused over just who this Emilio was, remarking that the name did sound very familiar. Vash then tried to jog Leonof's memory by stating the names of various people, and at the mention of one Isabel, Leonof suddenly became hysterical. Clearly hurt by his memories, but still refusing to acknowledge them, Leonof sent an army of puppets modeled after Vash's closest friends to kill him and the girl. Clearly outnumbered, Vash grabbed the girl and ran. It was then that he realized Leonof's weakness. Hiding the girl, Vash climbed atop a tower and detonated a grenade high in the air, damaging a water system and causing water to rain down everywhere. Vash then told Leonof of how he'd discovered the strings that he'd been using to control his puppets with his fingertips, and with the water now weighing down all his puppets and strings, Leonof would be unable to use them anymore. The strings around his fingers now cutting into his flesh, Leonof was forced to release his puppets, and he collapsed on the floor. Defeated, Leonof asked Vash why he wouldn't kill him, at which Vash questioned Leonof if he'd truly forgotten everything, including Isabel. At the mention of Isabel, Leonof once again became hysterical and he desperately tried to get away from Vash. It was then Brad, a friend of Vash that had managed to survive, came across a mountain of coffins for Leonof's puppets, with one of them open and containing the body of a young woman. Арка: Долгое Прощание Sensing the intruder at Isabel's coffin, Leonof attacked Brad with what was left of his puppets. During the struggle however, Isabel's coffin fell and Leonof rushed to catch it. While Leonof was distracted, Brad detached the section of the ship Leonof was on, forcing him and his coffins to fall to their doom. Leonf was saved by Vash however, who'd managed to grab onto him with his strings, while Leonof had managed to grab hold of Isabel's coffin. Unfortunately Leonof's fingers were too injured to hold on, and he unwillingly dropped Isabel's coffin. Overcome with both love and grief for his Isabel, Leonof had one of his dolls stab Vash, forcing him to let go. As Leonof fell to his death, he managed to remember a discussion he'd had with Vash back when he was just a kid. Способности и Силы Леонов представлен как пожилой человек, который использует куклы как оружие. Он управляет этими куклами с продуманной системой строк, длинной более 10 километров и достаточно тонким, чтобы быть почти невидимым, а в сочетании со специальной сферой, которая может образовать тонкие иллюзии, чтобы в дальнейшем скрывать свои ниточки и сделать его марионеток даже больше чем живыми. Он может сделать из его кукол что угодно, включая птиц, насекомых, летучих мышей, мелких монстров, человеческих существ, и он так же может комбинировать части тела своей марионетки в виде гигантского монстра. У некоторых кукол есть даже пистолеты, встроенные в их тела. Леонов показал мастерство в контролировании сразу сотни кукол, в тоже время, находясь на большом расстоянии между ними, от чего ограничение на расстояние могут быть весьма сомнительными и их возможно вовсе не существует. Леонов часто молчалив и сдержан, как правило, дает его марионеткам говорить за него. В ближнем бою он слаб, однако сражение на расстоянии это его стихия, может дать своим куклам подобные чувства и скопировать их у своих жертв делая их практически не отличимыми от оригинала. Ганс-хо-ганс - как все члены этой организации, Леонов является выдающимся бойцом, способным убить в прямом бою множество обычных людей. Кукольник - Леонов непревзойдённый мастер создания и управления марионетками. Его мастерство столь велико, что созданные и управляемые им марионетки практически совершенны, мимика, движения, поведения делают почти невозможным отличить их от живых людей, даже если Леонов управляет одновременно сотнями. А он способен управлять сразу сотнями марионеток, несущих огнестрельное оружие в руках или стреляющих из оружия, встроенное внутрь марионеток скрытно, фактически заменяя собой небольшую армию. Система дистанционного управления - на расстоянии прямой видимости Леонов управляет марионетками напрямую, но этим его возможности не ограничены. Используя особые сферы (на которые проецируется изображения с камер механических мух, что позволяет Леонову видеть, что происходит в десятках мест и передавать движения нитей на расстоянии), Леонов может управлять одновременно сотнями марионеток, находящихся в разных местах, в том числе внутри зданий. Армия марионеток - целая толпа марионеток расстреливает противников из автоматов. Марионетка для защиты - Леонов избегает непосредственного контакта с противником, ведя бой со средней и дальней дистанции. Но в случаи прямого боя он использует для защиты марионетку, закрываясь ей от атак противника. Может успеть защититься с её помощью от пулемётной очереди. Марионетки-копии - препарировав человека живьём для исследования, Леонов способен сделать идеальную кукольную копию этого человека, чьи голос, манеры и поведения позволяют обмануть даже хорошо знакомого с жертвой человека. Марионетки-гибриды - огромные многорукие и многоногие марионетки, собираемые из составных частей обычных человекоподобных марионеток. 1046813-leonof_the_puppet_master3.jpg|Первая кукла 1046811-leonof_the_puppet_master1.jpg|Первая кукла уничтожена 2003828-leonof_the_puppet_master_character_design_trigun_anime.jpg|Концепт фото с телом Леонов Цитаты Прочее